Colourblind
by TW-addict
Summary: AU: OC edition - Where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate / when your soulmate dies, the world goes back to being black and white. KaylaxStiles stiles/oc


**AU: Where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate / when your soulmate dies, the world goes back to being black and white.**

' _There's a world of colour out there waiting for you, just be patient'_

That's what she brought up hearing her entire life and, quite frankly, she was sick of it.

Everyday for sixteen years people that were so sickeningly and disgustingly in love with their ' _soulmate_ ' had promised her that like it was the it's important thing in the world. Like she should spend her entire life trying to find her ' _other half'._

No thank you, she was perfectly content with herself. She didn't need another half, she was whole and happy with that. Soulmates were not everything despite how much people claimed they were. She had no interest in finding hers, not now at least.

Though it would be nice to see the world in colour, she supposed.

All she saw was varying contrasts of black, grey and white. So bleak, so dull, so morbid. She had never seen colour, not once, but the way people described it, it was magical.

So bright and bold, fiery and pure, vibrant and lifelike. She yearned to see what all the fuss was about one day. To see if what she imagined colour was like was right. Red seemed to be her favourite - people associated that with anger and she had felt a lot of that in her life.

But would she like red? Or would she like blue? Would she like yellow as it reminded her of the sun? Or it was supposed to, at least that's what people said. She had no choice but to believe them, after all when she looked towards the sun beating down heat upon her all she saw was a light grey tinged with black.

And she _hated_ it.

She hated how _bland_ the world was.

She hated missing out on something so natural all because of what? She hadn't met her 'soulmate?' It was ridiculous and a part of her, the smallest part, resented whoever he or she was for making her miss out on it.

She was fed up of seeing everything in grayscale. She wanted colour, she wanted to marvel in the beauty of it, to be able to paint something so magical and marvellous instead of something so dull it made her want to scrap the entire thing.

But she doubted that would happen anytime soon. She wasn't the 'soulmate' kind of person. She was the sceptic who definitely did not want to find commitment. Maybe that was why she hated it when people promised her she would find colour - because she wasn't ready, possibly ever, to take on that responsibility or pressure.

So she settled for seeing nothing but black and white and everything in between, hating every second of it.

So when her mom up and moved them to Beacon Hills she didn't think anything of it. It was a small place, quite dull, so there was definitely absolutely no chance of meeting in with her soulmate. She was safe.

Or so she thought.

She walked down the hallway of the school, zoning out and wondering what colour the walls were painted - were they blue? Green? Red? She didn't know and that frustrated her, the lack of colour always setting her on edge.

It was like when she looked in the mirror - all she saw staring back was the same morbid grayscale.

People had told her on countless occasions how green her eyes were, like sparkling gems, or the colour of freshly mown grass on a summers day but she never replied to that statement. Not once. She didn't know what that meant after all and probably never would.

The principle guided her to the English classroom, introducing her briefly to the teacher before leaving her there as the lady filled out her slip and passed her a library book, presumably one they were reading.

"Take a seat Miss Hale, and welcome"

Kayla just forced a smile on her face, bobbing her head in acknowledgement before facing the class, keen eyes quickly flitting from side to side to find a spare seat, ignoring the curious blank stares she got in return.

Right - new girl, fresh meat.

 _Fantastic_.

She huffed out a breath, pulling her long hair over her shoulder and began walking down the isle to find the spare seat near the back.

The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as thirty pairs of wondering eyes followed her every move and she felt like she was being scrutinised, picked apart and ready to get fed to the wolves. Not that she cared either way, she would happily deck anyone who pisses her off.

Huh... Maybe this was why lots of people didn't like her.

Eh... Not her problem.

But she felt one person in particular staring at her more.

She felt the gaze as soon as she started walking - not harsh like many of the others but soft, curious, full of wonder. It sent a delightful shiver down her spine, warming her right to the core. She imagined that was like what the colour yellow felt like.

She wanted to look, to see who was gazing at her with so much yearning and respect but she didn't dare twist her head, keeping her stare focused on the empty seat a few steps in front of her.

But still she felt those eyes on her, boring holes straight through her.

It scared her how much she loved the feeling.

Clearing her throat to break the build up of curiosity and warmth filling her chest she slipped into the wooden seat, feeling her body heat up. Like orange and red, the colours of an open flame.

No, don't be so _ridiculous_ Kayla, she thought to herself, you're just imagining things.

Stiles had thought that too, at first. Slumped in his seat, dreading the school day ahead was when he first clapped eyes on her.

He immediately pinpointed her as a new girl, her face void of any emotion as she waited for her slip to be filled out. He frowned, studying her harder and ignoring Scott's voice from in front of him.

She was beautiful, no doubt about that, and that was seeing nothing but black and white. She was somewhat tall, slender and athletic, long hair cascading down her back. For a brief second he wondered what colour her hair was but that thought soon escaped him - it didn't matter either way, she was still the most beautiful thing he had laid eyes on.

And then just like that bright explosions of light assaulted his vision, creeping in from the edges and spreading. It was like a colouring book being filled in, the horrendous black and white being wiped away to replace vibrant, refreshing sparks of colour.

 _ **Colour**_.

It was so warm, so natural and full of serenity. He had never experienced something quite like that, well... _Ever_.

Until she turned towards him and everything seemed to slow down, the breath catching in his throat.

He remembered what his mom had told him about when she first met his dad - "it's like nothing else you will ever feel Stiles. As soon as I met his stare I knew, I just knew, he was my home. It's like... Like this sense of familiarity without even speaking a word to one another because something inside you knows It's found it's other half, the thing it's been missing its entire life. And Stiles, my precious, when that happens to you... You'll know"

And he did. He just _knew_.

He was bombarded with colours so bright it near blinded him but he didn't dare look away, holding his steady gaze on her the entire way.

When, and if, he imagined this happening he had always told himself he would act cool, laid back y'know? Not like some creepy perv or stalker but he couldn't, he _couldn't_ , tear his eyes away, totally and completely mesmerised.

And in that moment he didn't care about the colour surrounding him, all he could focus on was the way she walked, how she flipped her long tresses over a dainty shoulder and how fascinating of all how totally fed up she looked.

His lips quirked, a gentle smile pulling at the corners.

But as she walked, quickly casting her bored gaze over the class, he felt his jaw slackening at the alarmingly bright and vibrant sparkle of her eyes and this... This was exactly how he imagined perfection. They were deep, like the depth of an ocean and just as glassy and as fresh as a ripe Apple. The warmth of nature combined with the cool crisp feeling of dew-laden grass on warm skin.

It other words, he was almost sure her eyes were green. _Fascinatingly green_.

Then it occurred to him as she took a seat next to him, his stare focused on the agile and flawless way she moved, so unlike his spastic and jittery self...

... He didn't even know her name.

But he definitely wanted to find out.

"Uh... H-Hey, new girl" and Kayla just clenched her jaw at the voice trying to grab her attention from next to her, purposefully biting on her tongue, "heh... Um... I-I'm-I'm... You're... God you're beautiful-"

Not the best pickup line she had heard but she would give him points for trying.

"Oh g-gosh sorry, no, I didn't mean that... Well I did, obviously, I mean, jeez, you're stunning, oh wow... Heh, this is going terribly-"

He sounded flustered so she decided to take pity on him, turning her unamused stare in his general direction but something stopped her from replying, a gentle tug pulling inside her stomach.

It was crazy what one look could do.

Immediately their eyes clashed and that dull, boring and quite frankly awful shades of black grey and white were stripped away to be replaced by something so much more magical, beautiful explosions of light and dark warmth igniting across her vision.

The icy cold look fell from her face at once to be replaced by one of awe.

Colour. She was seeing _colour_. And it was oh so _beautiful_.

But not as beautiful as the person that gave her that.

He was lanky, lean and looked to be on the verge of taking her shoulders and shaking her roughly, desperation and anticipation etched onto his handsome features.

But she was too in shock to fathom what was happening, her eyes widening as they traced down his body, along each curve in wonder.

She knew nothing about him but in this second, just sitting a mere two feet away from each other she felt like she had known him her entire life. And for some strange reason that didn't scare her.

"I'm-I'm Stiles" he said breathlessly, his cheeks flushing a wonderful and vibrant sweet innocent pink, that intense stare of his not wavering, "hi"

She met his stare evenly, in complete awe of what was unraveling, her gaze focused on how deep his eyes seemed, like mesmerising pools of something sweet and delicious - like chocolate and honey and she couldn't tear her eyes away. She didn't want to.

"H-Hi" she stumbled a little over her words, heart thundering wildly in her chest as she held out her hand for him to take which he did, a little awkwardly at first but as soon as their warm palms touched, fingers intertwining, she didn't ever want to let go, "Kayla"

And it was the start of something beautiful, something terribly beautiful indeed.

* * *

In the entire two years Stiles never got used to seeing colour. He was still in awe at the beauty of it all and he was so grateful that Kayla was the one to give that to him. She gave him the ability to see wholly everything he had missed out on whilst still managing to be at the forefront of his mind.

It wasn't just colour he loved seeing, it was her.

And she was, by far, the brightest thing in his life. Without doubt.

He loved her because she was red, passionate with a hint of danger. He adored her because she was blue, cool calm and collected. He was attracted to her because she was purple, bold powerful and beautiful. He still marvelled at her beauty because she was pink, youthful fun and exciting. He loved each colour, each shade of what she was.

She was his colour, the light of his life, and he loved every second of it.

But as he sat there in class, contemplating just ditching to go for lunch with her when the darkness started ebbing in from the corners of his vision.

That familiar but awful shade of grey.

His stomach lurched, his eyes widening in terror.

No... _No_ , _no_ , _**no**_.

But the darkness kept spreading, snaking across his vision like poison, destroying every vibrant and bright shade of colour.

No, _no_ not yet.

He gasped, feeling hot tears burning his eyes as he stumbled from his seat, tripping over bags and desks to escape the room.

Black strands curled in front of him like the branches of a tree, grey pooling from the black and he couldn't stand the terror and fear ripping his chest apart, robbing him of breath.

No. No. He _wanted_ that colour back. He _wanted_ the colour. He _wanted_ Kayla.

So he continued running, trying to beat the terrible grey scale burning his eyes, stealing every drop of happiness in his veins.

He let out a loud scream, tears dripping from his jawline as the last pool of vibrant green disappeared from his sight and he was left in darkness.

Stiles barely registered the pain radiating up his knees as he fell to the floor, collapsing in complete heart wrenching pain.

No... _No_.

Not now.

Black. Grey. White. That was all he saw. The complete morbid and painful absence of all things bright and beautiful, of good.

His colour was gone... Which meant Kayla was too.

Her smile, her laugh, her jokes, her quirks... He would never see the colour of her eyes again. Not ever. He wouldn't get to feel the warmth of her skin or the sound of her voice that always pierced through him, right down his core.

People only got one soulmate throughout their entire existence.

Just the one.

And his, oh his was perfect. Everything he ever wanted and more. All he needed.

But just like the colour she was robbed from him, never to be got back.

A)n) I'm sorry haha I've been wanting to write this for ages hahaha lol hope you liked and please please review haha you're all awesome xxx


End file.
